Weird Dreams
by brennooth
Summary: Oneshot. This is a fic written for fun  and because I'm obsessed with Jorge.  Don't take it serious, don't expect to much. Maura/Jane-ish maybe.


**Title:** Weird Dreams

**Author: **brennooth

**Rating: **PG

**Disclaimer: **I (sadly) don't own Rizzoli & Isles or anything related to it.

**Notes: **Okay, this one is just for fun (and cause I'm a little obsessed with Jorge aka Whorehay xD) So don't take it all too seriously and just have fun reading xD

* * *

Bella's dad leaned in to kiss Jane on her cheek when she leaned in and kissed him. A long and passionate kiss that Bella's dad probably never expected.

Jane was the one to end the kiss. "Uhm," she said, eyes locked on the floor. "I-I can't do this, this is not right, I'm sorry."

The scene faded away and was replaced by Jane having trouble doing Yoga positions. A grin appeared on Maura's face, making her look more peaceful. The brunette was talking to some guy who looked like someone taped his mouth to a permanent smile. Before she knew it, Maura found herself awake, holding her stomach while laughing like there was no tomorrow.

"WHOREHAY?" she said to herself. "She called him Whorehay? Is that even a name? I need to google that later."

She closed her eyes and meditated herself back to sleep. The scenes appearing now were too confusing to sort them out.

"You know, ever since I saw you in Yoga class, I thought there was something about you..." Whorehay's face lightened up like someone just proposed to him.

Clouds appeared again and Jane showed up, in bed, next to her. She heard herself say "it's a good thing you're not my type" and noticed Jane's sad expression, followed by a "what do you mean I'm not your type? That is so rude!"

The Medical Examiner woke up shocked. The last words of her dream still running through her head. "I couldn't cause... I have feelings for you..."

* * *

Jane was standing in the morgue alone. She came down here to search for Maura but her friend was nowhere to be found.

"Maura?" No answer.

"Sorry, sorry, I'm late!" The Medical Examiner rushed in, passed Jane and placed her things on the table. Her hair was unusually messy and her dress was wrinkled and she looked confused.

"You okay?" the brunette asked while getting closer to her friend, putting her hand on Maura's back.

Maura shifted uncomfortably which caused Jane to remove her hand from her friend's back.

"It's just, I had this dream. And I don't know how to understand and uhh," she put her hands over her eyes, going through her hair just to look back at Jane again, worried.

"What is it, Maura? You know you can tell me anything!" she reassured her, softly letting her hand rest on Maura's shoulder.

"Okay, promise me not to freak out about this, okay?" Jane just nodded.

"So, I had this weird dream. You kissed Agent Dean and then you told him that you couldn't do it and then there was Whorehay..." Maura started.

"Wait, what? Whorehay? What's he doing there?" Confusion was now covering Jane's face.

"He was at Yoga class talking to you and then there were clouds and the next thing I see is Dean asking him out and you..." she trailed off.

Jane burst out laughing. "Okay, wait a second. Dean asked Whorehay out? Are you being serious here? I mean, no... Really?" she said in disbelief. "Oh and me what? Go on, Maura, what is it?"

Maura looked down at the floor. She couldn't stand to look directly into those amazingly brown eyes.

"You told me that you told Dean that you couldn't do it because... because you had feelings for..."

It was like someone turned on the light when Jane got what Maura was telling her. "Dream-me told you that I had feelings for Whorehay, right?"

"Uhm..." The M.E. started but then decided to change the subject "I gotta ask you something. Do you have any idea why people in my dream would call Dean 'Bella's dad'?"

Jane had to laugh at that question, she never thought about it before. "People say he looks a lot like that guy from Twilight. The one that plays Bella's dad... Now what's the other thing?" The brunette placed herself on the table next to Maura so she wasn't forced to look right at her. "I have feelings for...?" she started the sentence.

"Me." Maura mumbled.

"You?" Jane asked surprised

"I'm sorry, Jane, I know it's ridiculous and..." she got interrupted by Jane pulling her into a hug.

"Oh Maura..."


End file.
